I'm here to ask a favor
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I'm here to ask a favor 4 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA 3 years ago Last edit: The vote is finally closed. I didn't win which is alright. I've been informed that there may be cheating on my opponents side of the vote so I don't know what'll happen next. Thank you to anyone that voted! It was fun while it lasted. EDIT: WOAH OK SO THE VOTES STILL UP!! I'm assuming it won't close until the next match is posted, which is towards late morning/early afternoon. So NOW'S THE TIME TO SHINE! Currently I'm losing by 7 votes so let's turn the tables! Throw a vote for Seraph if you can and beat my opponent! Let's put Seraph in the semifinals! And again, Thank you for helping! EDIT: So This is it! It's starting to get late. If you are going to vote, today's the only day! So vote tonight if you can! and Thank you if you do! So I haven't been here for a LONG TIME but i figure I should update you guys on Utterson. He's pretty much done! Now I just need to start rping and we're all good. But that wasn't what I was here for. You see..... I'm part of a contest. An oc contest to be exact. It's for a comic called dreamkeepers and my second match is today. The winner of this contest will have their character become part of the upcoming dreamkeepers card game. The link to my match will be below. http://vividstuff.blogspot.... I'm in need for votes to move on into the third round. My character is Seraph and I'll put his description below. He's a nightmare, an elderitch type being that seeks to destroy all life. Seraph however finds that he doesn't want to destroy life and instead seeks to live his life his own way. Due to his nature however, he must kill, it's his purpose as a nightmare. So he's in a constant battle with his nightmare nature and his individual nature. There's a whole lot more about him but for now that's all you need to know in order to understand his character. Here's my submission into the contest below. In Anduruna, there are many rumors and urban legends that influence today’s culture. But there is one that has many watching what they do outside of church. Rumor speaks of a supposed messenger of Sacrare, the “ Son of Stars”, a great winged envoy that is said to come from the greater plains and visit our world. Other notably names are, “ Moon Man “, “ Cereus “, and “ Night Reaper “. Not much is known about this supposed figure, though rumor states that should you encounter him, you are going to die soon. He appears at night only, flying down to test the spiritual resolve of one’s soul, offering passage should they prove themselves worthy. If one passes, you are allowed into the greater plain as you have shown your devotion to Sacrare. Failing however, guarantees death at his hand. Though eyewitness reports vary from sightings to encounters, these accounts have not been verified. This leads many to believe that this urban legend is a hoax or the result of natural phenomenon being misinterpreted. Explanations range from nighttime avians and species flying through the moonlight at with incredible speeds leading to “sightings” of the alleged angel to psychosis. Whatever the cause, It’s clear that this enigmatic figure is unlikely to leave Anduruna’s conscious. ------Seraph is a nightmare that preys on the religious nature of Anduruna’s populace, using his control over light and heat parading as an angelic being. His appearance is that of a winged Criosphinx, having a bipedal and quadruped form. With his fair complexion and smooth appearance, he can be described as a walking statue. Always trying to avoid conflict, should he enter combat, he uses his powers of light and heat defensively, letting his opponent grow over confident until it’s too late.------ Unfortunately the voting period ends TODAY. I need your guys help in order to move on. PLEASE!! Help a fellow out and Vote Seraph! Any questions you may have I am willing to answer! About the contest, about Seraph, about Dreamkeepers, anything! Tournament Match 33: Natsi vs Seraph Vote here: https://goo.gl/forms/7PTylzwTZ4uskEVJ2 Match 30 & 31 results: http://dreamkeepers.deviantart.com/art/Bracket-2-Tournament-... Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago ( I wish you luck, but I'm not sure this is appropriate for the Roleplaying scientists :/ ) 3 •Share › − Avatar The Fox Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago Yeah, unfortunately it's not relevant to Roleplay scientists, however I figured if i could get any support it'd be from here. >w>;; I don't think it's too out of left field...However that's a matter of personal opinion. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 3 years ago I voted if that count's for anything. I wish you luck! 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Ah Thank you! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy